


Rêve - Dream

by RubyDreamer



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Phil is a wizard and the world is not normal, everything is au and nothing hurts, idk it just happened, no really, wizard!phil sounded like a great idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDreamer/pseuds/RubyDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird wizard with a magic diary, a dream about a boy and somehow this boy is now in his life and living up his nickname</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rêve - Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think this is weird but so am I so idgaf :D

18.01.2014

Today is the day I can feel it. I am going to meet him today. I can’t wait. I dreamed of his face last night, so I finally know what he looks like. 

24.06.2013

Hello, I guess. Wow I am really starting to write a diary… but that’s because I don’t know if I can tell this anyone and I would like to keep it a secret and my family would disown me if I would tell them about this. Okay so. I don’t know how to do this. Let me just start by this, I’m Phil and you are my secret journal from now on, nice to meet you. I put a spell on you, hope you don’t mind but I just really don’t want my family or my friends especially my girlfriend to read this. You are only readable for my eyes everyone else will think this is just an empty book. So glad I know how to do magic.

Alright, well I want to start this because lately I have been dreaming something weird. Its always about the same boy, I think that it is a boy at least because I never see his face, its blurry, but he is tall and from what I can tell he doesn’t have boobs so there’s that. He has brown hair that’s something I can see too. He keeps on walking towards me in my dreams, sometimes it’s in the tube, other times in the woods then it changes to a street. It’s rather disturbing, and I probably should tell someone about this, but what should I say? 

“Hey I have been having a dream about a boy.” Wow, that would really be a great way to start this. That would just make everything I am more insane then I actually am. I know that I will meet him in my future, because hey that’s apparently what I am good at. Telling the future, it’s a curse to be honest. Everyone in my family looks down on it. I didn’t choose it, not my fault at all that I am stuck with this. But its kinda nice knowing what will happen, and I always know when I will get a phone call or something like that. 

You must think I am crazy now, saying that seeing the future is a curse. Well everyone in my family has a special gift, like my brother can freeze objects, like cars. My mother can actually read some humans minds, her gift doesn’t work on other wizards, witches or any other creature besides humans. 

My dad is actually the most powerful wizard in London or maybe even England, I don’t know why to be honest because his gift is just knowing EVERY spell possible and using them too, by snapping his fingers. And I can just see some parts of the future, I can’t even tell the lotto numbers. I can just tell you if it’s going to rain or if you are going to meet someone in your life soon. Or loose someone depends. 

I mean I am able to cast some spells, because we learn them in school and my dad is teaching me and my brother some. Wait, someone is coming I have to stop writing now. I will keep you updated on my dreams.

Cheers!

30\. 06.2013

Sorry that I didn’t wrote anything for like a week, but I was busy, with school and nothing happened. I didn’t even dream about him again, this week. This is so weird like I am worried about him? What if he is sick or if he died. OMG please don’t let him be dead…

02.07.2013

Phew, well guess what? :D (can I use smiles while writing or is this just weird, who cares it’s my journal right. No one can read you anyway. So I shall keep that smiley…) Anyway I DREAMED ABOUT HIM again and this time it was different then the other times. He wasn’t walking towards me like usual, this time I was walking towards him, but he wasn’t moving he was just standing there and looking at a bed. At least I think it was a bed, I woke up feeling so restless and couldn’t go back to sleep anymore. I am writing this at three in the morning. I have to go to school in three hours. I don’t want to go anymore. It’s just exams and ugh it’s pissing me off because why would I need all of that stuff? I have to take over my dads place as a WIZARD why would I want to know the history of humans? 

But what if the guy is a human? Oh god, if he is a human I don’t think we can be friends, like really? The son of the biggest wizard and a human? Friends? I don’t think my family or my girlfriend will approve that. 

Thank you for listening to me. I should try to go back to sleep.

03.07.2013

No dream tonight

07.07.2013 

Still no dream…

09.07.2013

I have yet to dream about him again. But nothing. I am really worried? What if the bed he was looking at was the bed HE is lying in? What if he was in an accident or something? 

…. I just checked my computer but there was no accident with a human in the last month that put a young boy in a coma, so I don’t know. I nearly forgot to delete my internet history, my family can really not find 

*later that day*

Sorry my girlfriend came over and I nearly forgot about that I was so busy with that boy on my mind lately that I started to ignore her I guess. I have to go again she is just in the shower. Bye

10.07.2013

Sorry she stayed the night and now its night again. I felt like I left you with some questions I can’t answer yet… I just want to know how he is? And if he is sick? Do you think that he is sick or maybe he has cancer? Oh god. I should just stop.

See ya whenever…

20.07.2013

Ten days passed since I last wrote something in here. My mind is literally all over the place in this thing. I am sorry, you must think I am insane. Wait you are a journal you can’t think anything but I treat you like a person because it feels to me like you are real. Ah magic can be a wonderful thing. I think I should tell you about this world a little don’t you think?

Well where do I start?

It all started with an experiment in 1946, at least that’s what they teach us in school, like after the war everyone wanted to have something bigger and better. So wizards, witches, vampires, werewolf’s and tinkers became real but it quite didn’t work out as it should have, well we were already there just humans didn’t know about it. Us magical creatures should have protected the world and put every war to an end. But some fell in love with humans and I don’t know what happened, I just know what we live in peace and magic creatures have outweighed the human race by date which means there are like 40% humans left and the rest is us.

Some time in 1975 my dad found out about magic, well he already was a wizard, because his father was one too, but his mother was a human. She tried to keep him away from the magic but my granddad got him into spells and stuff and then they found out that he is powerful more powerful then anything there has ever been in London. My granddad died, my dad stopped with magic for a while before he met my mum and me and my brother happened. After that my dad learned to activate spells with his fingers. Its kinda creepy but yea. 

And then we are here now I guess, and I have weird dreams about a human boy who I have probably have never met or even seen in my life but he managed to send for me in my dreams. 

Oh and wizard school is nearly over, just a week left. I wish we would have the same schedule as normal schools, but no we are so special that we even have our own breaks. 

And still no update on the dream boy.

Sigh.

27.07.2013

SCHOOL IS OVER and it’s a Monday so what could be better then that? :D a dream about this boy… actually I haven’t dreamed of him now in nearly two weeks? I am scared. Please let him be alright… 

Going on a vacation with my girlfriend and family, so I can’t bring you along. I will see you in September… Bye <3

27.09.2013 

We’re back home, but school starts tomorrow so I can’t update you tonight, but just so you know dream boy is back.

28.09.2013

Back from school… ugh how I hate ‘other creature’ school even more. Why are we still getting treated different??? Come on! It’s 2013… 

Anyway. SO DREAM BOY IS BACK I AM SO HAPPY! I hope you understand my excitement. He is back. Omg and you know what? He was walking towards me again this time! It’s so weird, but he is only wearing white? What does this even mean? And you know what I am the most scared of if he walks towards me, what if one dream he is standing in front of me? Does that mean that I will meet him that day? I just don’t know. But I am so glad he is back in my dreams. 

Oh and I just thought that I should tell you, that this night it looked like he was walking down a corridor or something, there was a wall next to him on the right side, on his left side is a bed. I don’t know if there was anything on the wall, but I don’t think so.

I am off to sleep again, because I want to see if he will walk towards me again or not. Good night, diary. 

05.10. 2013 

Hello, sorry wasn’t in the mood to write the past week, my dad is being a pain in the ass and my girlfriend isn’t helping either. She is really starting to get on my nerves. I will write when everything has calmed down around me again.  
Dream Boy is still walking, without moving towards me.

8.10.2013

So hi, things have calmed down and I am still not over the fact that my dad is punishing me for getting a B in HISTORY like who even cares??? Why do I even need straight A’s? It’s not like anyone will care in a few years. UGH. Whatever not going to complain about him here.

So I have come to realise something, Dream Boy, is the worst name ever. I think I will call him Rêve, which means Dream in French and sounds kinda nice. 

AND something else, the bed I told you about, that is standing next to him, the one he starred at, at some point, is actually a hospital bed. And I really don’t know what to think about that. It’s kinda scary, and makes me think that he is sick. But that still doesn’t answer why I dream about him?

I don’t even know anything about him, is he even English? Does he speak another language? Is he from another country, or maybe even from another time? Do I maybe know him already in real life or is he really just a dream? Maybe he doesn’t even exist and my brain is just making me false hope to meet someone, I really don’t know anymore. But then again, what if he actually did exist? And I am just dreaming about his ghost and he’s trying to find peace in heaven and now he is stuck here until I find out what is wrong with him so he can finally rest? 

Oh my god, I should stop. I am just worrying myself now. He is probably doing fine, and my brain is just making me over think this. I will go and try to sleep now. Goodnight, my diary. <3

15\. 10. 2013

Sorry that I haven’t updated you, I probably won’t do this every day anymore, unless Rêve does anything or if something happens in my life but there is nothing happening at the moment, just school. And I don’t want this in my diary, because it’s not really exciting at all, nor is my girlfriend. I mean I think we are still dating but lately she seems to be not interested in me anymore, but that could also be my fault because my thoughts have been all over the place lately and I am really focusing on school, we are learning new spells and since I am not that good with them I am having trouble with paying attention. 

Rêve is not walking towards me anymore, by the way. He is back to starring at the bed, so weird. And I have noticed something else, there are pictures hanging across of the bed, like on the wall. I haven’t made out yet what the pictures are, I highly doubt they are important anyway. 

I will write you again soon :)

22\. 10. 2013

Blah :D so Rêve update: He is walking towards me again, still can’t make out the pictures on the wall. I don’t know if I should care about them but probably not. I don’t know what else to tell you.

OH! I have mastered the spells and am spending time with my girlfriend again. That is everything I guess. 

28\. 10. 2013

Hello, my lovely diary. :) <3

My brother is moving out next week, and it’s Halloween soon. He is moving out because of his fiancé, they are moving in together. Which will probably mean that my parents are either going to pay more attention to me or completely ignore me, oh well they won’t ignore me just feed me and ask me how school was. Not taking me anywhere on the weekend anymore or anything. Dunno if that would be a good thing or not. 

Whatever, Halloween will be weird. I will probably hide at home and play some games with my brother for the last time before he leaves me, none of us likes Halloween so that is kinda our thing, play games that night instant of going out to party. 

Rêve is still doing nothing but starring at the bed, it’s really starting to worry me. I wish I could see his face, maybe I would be able to search for him then. Or just know his first name…

2\. 11. 2013

So my brother is gone… I feel so weird? The house seems too lonely. I don’t know, not like I have been spending every day with my brother, but it’s still really strange. Mhm….

And Rêve isn’t doing anything new either, still with the bed… I am worried about him. Do you think he is sick? Because I have a feeling his is… I don’t know anymore I think he actually is sick somehow I think I might go with cancer? Please don’t let him be sick.

 

3.11. 2013

OH MY GOD MY GIRLFRIEND STARTED TO FIGHT WITH ME TODAY BECAUSE I DON’T SPEND TIME WITH HER ANYMORE???? WE SEE EACH OTHER IN SCHOOL and mostly on weekends and just UGH WHAT????? 

Sorry… But yea. I don’t know what to do? Should I just ignore Rêve and think more about my girlfriend? Then again… I don’t really think I love her anymore… It’s just habit I guess that I am still dating her? We are together so long already, actually 5 years, that it would just feel weird without her? I don’t want to lead her on or anything. I mean I do love her very much just not like /in love/. I really don’t know what to do anymore… Help!

5\. 11. 2013

So… I still didn’t really talk with my girlfriend but I am staying at her place today. So I will keep you updated….

 

7\. 11. 2013

Right. We figured everything out and decided that we are going to keep on dating… Until I meet Rêve… Yea, I told her about him and she was really understanding? I don’t even know why. And I really can’t figure out why she wants to keep dating me until I meet him? Like why would I break up with her then? Is there something she isn’t telling me? Anyway I guess I have a ‘girlfriend’ now…

Update on Rêve, he is sadly still staring at the bed. I don’t even know anymore, I wish I could help him somehow. Or maybe go back to us being in the forest or something. 

30\. 11. 2013  
Hello so uhm... I didn’t have time to update you oh my god. I was so busy but I wasn’t really doing anything big, it’s just my parents want me to spend more time with them since my brother isn’t here anymore and there are some fancy dancing happening and I have to go to a lot of these because of my father, but thankfully my pretend girlfriend is always coming along with me so it’s making things easier. 

But anyway, Rêve is still staring at the bed, but he isn’t coming to my dreams every night anymore… Just like every couple of days and it’s making me sad. I wish I could finally figure out who he is and stuff. God why can’t I make a spell that would help me find him, or a spell that would allow me to see his face. But sadly I can’t. I wish, I wish, I wish…

 

07\. 12. 2013

Ugh! I am finally alone. I missed writing you, wow this sounds so weird. But like my family wouldn’t leave me alone lately I wish my brother would still be here. This is not my place to tell you about my family. 

Rêve is still there, he came back three days ago, dream wise, I wish I would finally be able to see his face, but it’s still blurry. He is by the way lying IN the bed now, the walls are still the same and I am still not able to see the pictures hanging on it... I don’t know anymore. I think he is actually sick and I wish I could help him somehow but I can’t. This makes me so sad and at the same time really mad. 

I need sleep maybe I’ll see him again. Bye

 

20.12.2013

Sorry I didn’t have time to write you, like honestly school is brutal before Christmas but we are on break now, maybe I’ll have some time for writing you then.

Rêve is still lying in the bed and in the past two weeks hasn’t moved. I dreamed about him seven times since I last wrote you. It’s just so weird seeing him lying there and not being able to do anything about it. I hope I will be able to meet him soon and make him at least feel happy. 

Sorry need to go and bye some stuff for Christmas for my mum. I’ll write you again, soon I hope.

28.12.2013

Ugh! Finally have some time to write you. My brother was here and I spend some time with him and his fiancé, I like her she is really nice and doesn’t ask too many questions and is a witch so no problem with her at all. I got some nice presents and everyone was happy with the ones I gave away, food was really good. So enough about that now.

Rêve was back! He isn’t lying in the bed anymore thankfully he stopped like a few days after I last wrote you. I hope he is doing good now. And also I noticed his hair has become shorter did I ever tell you about it? I forgot and I am not in the mood to re-read everything but anyway his hair is brown and just looks lovely I hope I get to touch it one day. Wow okay that sounds weird but it’s not like you are going to judge me right? ;) 

I also have this feeling that I will meet him soon I really I hope I do! It would be lovely to give this unknown (and unseen) face a name and not call him Rêve anymore. 

I need to study a bit before I am leaving for my “girlfriends” house and celebrate new years there so I can’t really take you with me. I’ll see you next year! Don’t have too much fun without me until then. :D

 

05.01.2014

HELLO!  
It’s 2014 YAY, new year, new me or something. HAHAHA Not like that is going to happen well maybe if I do meet this boy soon. Oh if I had a wish for free I would wish to know his full name because then I could search for him and then meet him that would be so awesome! But nothing in life is ever for free so I’ll have to wait.

Rêve is walking towards me now, I had like four dreams about him while I was at my “girlfriends” place and yea. By the way things with her are going alright :) we are still pretending and no one seems to suspect anything. Which I am really glad about.  
Right and I passed all the exams I took before Christmas break yay go me, everything A’s again otherwise I think my dad would have killed me, literally, no joke. 

I’ll see you again when I’ll have news about my Rêve.

 

08.01.2014

Hey, lovely Diary! <3  
Hope you are doing okay since you are always lying underneath my cloths in my cupboard.

Rêve is still walking into my direction, the longest it has been so far. He usually stops walking sometime about now but he still hasn’t! Do you think that means that I’ll meet him soon? Oh, I hope I do! He does look pretty, okay not like I have really seen his face yet but I hope I will see it soon and I just know that he is pretty. I just know it, and from what I’ve seen he is tall like maybe even a bit taller then me, I think about 6”6 or something. I just have a great feeling. 

 

12.01.2014

Parents are being mean as usual and are making me clean all the time, like I haven’t even done anything wrong, you’d think being 27 means something but nope nothing. As I already told you school for ‘magical creatures’ works different so that’s why I am still in school.  
Rêve is still walking towards me, that is the only thing that keeps me sane at the moment. Oh I wish I could show you how I see him, but I really can’t, I’ll tell you what he looks like when I’ll finally meet him, deal? I hope I can tell you at least somehow what he looks like so you can imagine him.

 

18.01.2014

Today is the day I can feel it. I am going to meet him today. I can’t wait. I dreamed of his face last night, so I finally know what he looks like. And then you’ll know it too. 

I need to go and find him!

*later*

OH MY GOD! DIARY! I MET HIM I SAW HIM I MET RÊVE!

Okay from beginning to the end… I was walking down the street towards the hospital because I had to get checked and stuff and then as I left I saw him! I strangely had this feeling that I knew him and then I saw his hair and the way he walks it was my Rêve, and yea. I said hey and then he was like “OH I know you from somewhere, I think I dreamed about you.” I just smiled and then he went “I’m Dan and who are you?” and then yea. We started to talk and DIARY I MET HIM AND HIS NAME IS DAN and he is so pretty I will try to tell you okay well let’s see he has brown eyes that nearly matching his hair colour and that amazing smile with dimples ah he is so dreamy I will keep on calling him Rêve. And he was in the hospital because he needed a new liver, which he know got so everything is good.

And then we got to my house (I don’t know he walked with me) we went up to my room and kissed and everything is pretty and nothing matter besides him anymore. I am so happy. 

Right he is actually reading this so hi Dan your nickname is Rêve even if you hate it, I don’t care. I will go and spend some more time with you now. Sorry Diary but I think this is were we have to go different ways… I will miss you but who knows maybe you’ll be used again someday. :)

Yours truly,  
The weird wizard with a magic diary and a dream about a boy  
Phil <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy it anyway and let me know if you like it? :) i liked writing it so i hope you liked reading it first fic i wrote in a while... actually nearly a year ago since i wrote something o.o wow bye! :D xx


End file.
